Rumors
by M.T.Cullen
Summary: Edward e Bella ainda tem algumas semanas de aula depois que ficam noivos. Como eles lidarão com o fato de serem o centro das atenções? *pós Eclipse, pré Amanhecer* --Tradução--
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

Acordei.

A noite passada realmente aconteceu?

Olhei para minha mão esquerda: um bonito e delicado anel de diamante brilhava em meu dedo.

Sim, ela realmente aconteceu.

Por mais que eu não houvesse gostado da idéia na primeira vez que Edward a mencionou, a noite havia sido perfeita, e sensação que veio com ela também; eu pertencia a Edward, e ele a mim, para sempre, tudo o que eu mais queria.

Havia, porém, os contras desse... acontecimento; e esses começaram após dada a notícia a Charlie; isso, comparado a confusão que se seguiria, havia corrido perfeitamente bem.

A confusão começou no primeiro dia de mim e Edward como noivos, que se iniciou na Forks High School.

'Talvez eu pudesse esconder minha mão esquerda, e assim ninguém notaria...' eu pensei, tentando evitar o tumulto.

Escutei um carro parando em frente a minha casa, e o olhei pela janela de meu quarto.

'Hmm... esconder minha mão... desse jeito Edward provavelmente gritaria na frente de todo mundo: "Olhem minha noiva!" ou alguma coisa assim. Então... qual a diferença? Eu deveria ser corajosa; eu seria corajosa.

Ok, quem eu estou enganando? Conseguia sentir minhas mãos geladas em minha cintura, e vir-me-ei para a porta, de onde meu... noivo... sorria para mim.

"Pronta para ir, querida?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, após se aproximar. Pude sentir seu hálito extremamente frio.

"Estou pronta agora." eu disse, no mesmo tom baixo.

Ele olhou-me e murmurou algo sobre 'tentação'.

Olhei para minha roupa; uma mini saia preta, uma blusa sem mangas com uma jaqueta branca e compridas botas que acabavam logo abaixo de meu joelho, com salto.

A culpada? Alice. Ela sumiu com todas as minhas roupas e comprou essas totalmente diferentes das que eu estou acostumada a usar.

Peguei minha nova bolsa da Chanel (Alice) e nós fomos até o andar de baixo.

Comi meu cereal de café da manhã enquanto ele me assistia com uma expressão de desgosto; aquilo não parecia nem cheirava tão bem para ele.

"E nós? Sendo o centro das atenções?" perguntei, enquanto íamos para o colégio.

Ele sorriu e virou-se para mim.

Olhei-o em seus olhos, o que me fez esquecer tudo, sobre o mundo, o noivado... e tive aquela sensação de estar derretendo por dentro – sensação que nunca passava quando se tratava de Edward.

"Bom... eu acho que nós conseguimos lidar com isso. Mike Newton, pelo contrário..." ele disse convincente.

Huh? Do que ele está falando?Ah... ele respondeu minha pergunta...

Droga! Ele me distraiu de novo... não é justo. Outro efeito que Edward constantemente tinha sobre mim.

Então, antes que eu me tocasse, nós estávamos no estacionamento.

* * *

**N/A:** A fic original (Rumors by GossipGirl aka Jessica) é da Hannah, que mora na Sérvia. Ela ficou muito feliz em saber que eu traduziria a fic para o português, e eu vou traduzir os comentários para ela também.

Todos sabemos que todo esse mundo pertence a Stephenie Meyer, mas a ideia da fic foi toda da Hannah, os créditos são dela.

Esperamos que vocês gostem da fic!

Beijos,

Hannah e M.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Quando Edward pegou minha mão – a direita, é claro – eu o encarei. Então pus a mão esquerda no bolso, e Edward me olhou.

"Amor, eu não irei te forçar a fazer nada que você não queira. _Eu _não vou contar a ninguém se você não quiser que eu conte." ele disse.

Por que a ênfase no 'eu'?

Ah, eu devo estar imaginando coisas, provavelmente.

Ops, todos estavam olhando para nós com expressões de surpresa.

'Bella, eles devem estar olhando para Edward, pensando em como ele fica bem com a nova camisa e a jaqueta preta... mmm... ou talvez... eles estão olhando para minha roupa tentadora e chamativa. Quem os contaria, de qualquer jeito?' eu pensava.

"O que está acontecendo?" eu perguntei, preocupada.

"Você vai ver. Só, por favor, não reaja de forma exagerada." Edward suplicando? Não pode ser coisa boa! E se eles já soubessem? Ai meu deus!

Senti o sangue circulando por minha cabeça; eu estava corando. Muito vermelha.

"Bella, não pare de respirar também, se não terei que salvar você também." ele sussurrou.

Argh... agora não conseguia parar de pensar em seus lábios frios em meus lábios quentes.

"Bella!!!" alguém cantarolou. Cantarolar. Ah não, Alice estava correndo em minha direção na velocidade máxima humana. "Você está tão bonita!! Mal posso esperar para você ver os convites! Eles estão esplêndidos!" ela disse, em sua voz cantarolada.

"Alice, nós estamos em um lugar público! Por favor, não grite. Eu não quero que eles saibam." eu disse.

"Oh..." ela lançou um olhar a Edward "Não se preocupe, Bella, eles não vão descobrir." ela disse, com uma voz um tanto assustada.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam ao lado do carro de Rosalie; admirando um ao outro. Eles nunca param? Não, provavelmente.

Jasper estava atrás de Alice, sorrindo, e eu senti uma onda calmante. Sorri, grata.

Andamos em direção ao prédio e acenamos para Emmett e Rosalie.

"Vejo você na aula de biologia." gritei para Edward.

Ele sorriu para mim; senti que tudo estava perfeito.

Pelo menos foi isso que pensei, até entrar na aula de história. _Todo mundo_ estava me encarando. Eu corei, é claro, e me sentei ao lado de Angela.

Ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

Ben sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, perto da janela, e sorriu para nós.

Pus minha bolsa na mesa. Era uma bolsa bonita, eu tenho que admitir.

"É Louis Vuitton?" alguém perguntou, chocado.

Todos olharam para mim.

Alice idiota, bolsa idiota.

Sorri com a atitude de eu-não-ligo-para-o-que-você-pensa.

Virei e descobri que o alguém era a Lauren. Ah, ótimo. Ela é uma vadia. Eu posso ser também. Tá, eu não posso. Hmm... eu vou tentar, pelo menos.

"Não, na verdade, é Chanel. Eu acho que é a coleção nova, mas não tenho certeza. Você pode ver na loja da Chanel em Seattle." foi perfeito.

Lauren me encarou e foi embora.

"Edward ficaria muito orgulhoso de você agora." Angela disse.

"Espera, vou mandar uma mensagem para ele." eu disse, alegre.

Procurei meu celular na bolsa, era um blackberry.

"Presente de Edward, certo?" Angela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu assenti.

Logo o professor chegou e eu tive que digitar rápido.

_Edward,_

_Lauren estava sendo uma vadia, então eu dei um 'troco' a ela. Angela disse que você ficaria muito orgulhoso quando soubesse. Tenho certeza que Alice viu isso, mas..._

_Beijos da sua noiva_

Eu enviei a mensagem.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com o 'sua noiva'; veríamos como ele reagiria.

* * *

**N/A: **Tentarei postar um capítulo por dia.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Meu celular alertou a chegada de uma nova mensagem, a mensagem de Edward.

Meu professor estava tão ocupado falando sobre uma guerra qualquer – realmente, uma tragédia – que nem notou que a sala toda, praticamente, estava mandando mensagens, provavelmente sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e Lauren.

Corei em pensamento, e comecei a ler a mensagem.

_Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado! Você teve que fazer isso? Você tem alguma idéia do quão atraente você é quando está brava? E eu perdi isso. E bom, Alice não viu com muita clareza, porque você não queria fazer isso, a principio. Mas Angela estava certa; estou muito orgulhoso de você._

_Te amo com todo o meu coração,_

_Edward_

Ele realmente acha que eu sou atraente? Eu nunca vou entender isso. Mas não é muito a cara de Edward dizer uma coisa dessas por mensagem. Vou lembrá-lo disso para sempre.

Bom, quem liga? A única coisa com a qual eu preciso me preocupar é a escola inteira descobrir que eu estou noiva.

Isso me fez pensar na pessoa com quem eu estava noiva... e como ele estava bem com aquela roupa... seus olhos dourados... me perdi.

Até que:

"Isabella! Você sabe a resposta?" meu professor perguntou, mal-humorado.

"Seis de setembro" Angela sussurrou para mim.

"Hm... seis de setembro?"

Ele olhou para mim e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

Sussurrei um 'obrigada' a Angela e comecei a prestar atenção no que o professor explicava.

Até que o professor perguntou algo que eu sabia, e eu, distraída, levantei a mão esquerda.

'Ninguém vai perceber.' tentei me convencer.

"O que é isso?" Angela perguntou, apontando para o anel.

"Se você contar para alguém eu vou... bom, eu não sei, mas não ficarei feliz." eu disse, alertando-a.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você, Bella! Você sabe que eu não contarei a ninguém. Quando é o casamento?" ela perguntou, interessada. Mais uma não!

"Quando Alice terminar de planejá-lo. Você e Ben estão convidados."

Angela era minha melhor amiga humana.

Ela não perguntou muito, nem era uma fofoqueira como a Lauren e a Jessica eram.

Resolvi mandar uma mensagem para Alice.

_Alice,_

_Angela sabe. Eu sei que você sabe disso, mas a aula está muito chata.  
Bella_

Alice provavelmente viu a mensagem chegando, pois no momento que eu cliquei 'enviar', uma mensagem dela apareceu. Eu a abri.

_Bella,_

_Por favor, não ponha gloss antes da aula de biologia. E para todas as vezes que você pensar em fazer isso: _sim, é uma péssima idéia_._

_Beijos,_

_Alice_

_'Que merda é essa?' _eu mandei para minha amiga.

Sua resposta foi curta e confusa: _"Você descobrirá."_

Ah, eu aposto que irei.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo... então, gostaram?

Alguma ideia do porque da Alice ter dito isso?

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Amém, Senhor! Finalmente o sinal! Eu não sou tão religiosa assim, mas quem consegue falar (ou ouvir) sobre história o tempo todo? Meu professor consegue.

Além do mais, estava curiosa com o que Alice quis dizer com aquela mensagem.

Eu estava andando pelo corredor para a aula de biologia quando eu o vi.

Como uma estátua de um deus grego, meu... noivo esperava por mim.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ele começou a andar em minha direção, e ao chegar próximo o bastante, me abraçou. Então ele pôs seus lábios nos meus.

Senti uma corrente de eletricidade e corei; talvez pelo fato de estarmos na frente do colégio inteiro.

Mas, realmente, eu não ligava. Contanto que eu estivesse com Edward eu ficaria bem. Na verdade, mais do que bem.

Alguns pensamentos interessantes surgiram em minha mente; mas aí me lembrei da _péssima idéia _de Alice.

Quando nos separamos, o encarei.

Isso não é, definitivamente, a cara de Edward. Por favor! Primeiro ele escreveu na mensagem que acha que fico atraente quando estou brava, depois me beija _daquele _jeito na frente de todo mundo.

Não que eles liguem... tá, ligam sim... ouvi alunos suspirando atrás de nós.

Então foi isso que Alice quis dizer. Gloss não tinha um gosto muito bom para Edward. Obrigada, Alice.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos juntos, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

O professor estava ocupado falando sobre alguma coisa... sinceramente... eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como escrever bilhetes para Edward.

_O que foi aquilo? – _eu escrevi; ele leu e sorri.

_**O que?**__ – _ele perguntou, inocentemente.

_Você quer que eu te mostre? Depois da aula? – _por favor, diga sim. Por favor.

_**Não faça isso, Bella. Devemos ser cautelosos.**__ – _hipócrita.

_Se você chama isso de cauteloso, podemos sê-lo sempre que você quiser. _– eu escrevi.

_**Não, Bella. Eu só estava mostrando que nosso relacionamento está sério. Muito sério. Assim Mike e Jessica não terão um ataque cardíaco quando descobrirem que estamos noivos.**_– o.... que????????

_Eles estavam lá????_

_**Óbvio que eles estavam. E Rosalie disse, ok pensou, que nós somos aceitáveis juntos. Tipo, juntos-juntos. Acredite em mim, isso foi a coisa mais gentil que ela já disse a alguém. Ela está começando a gostar de você. Não posso culpá-la. Você é linda.**__ – _ele estava tentando me distrair; não dessa vez. Recusei-me a olhar em seus olhos.

_Mas... de qualquer jeito... no que Jessica estava pensando? E o resto?_

_**Jessica estava se perguntando por quanto tempo você vai ficar comigo. E Mike não estava tão surpreso. Ele estava com inveja. Fico com dor de cabeça só de pensar no que ele pensa sobre você. **_– ele estremeceu.

_Mas e o anel? A próxima aula é educação física. O que eu vou fazer com ele? – _eu fiz beicinho, talvez uma carinha de cachorrinho pidão ajudasse.

_**Amor, não posso te ajudar com isso. Não vou contar a ninguém sobre o noivado, mas também não vou te ajudar a escondê-lo **_– você não... mas... talvez... Alice, ou Emmett, irão.

_**Nem Alice, nem o resto de minha família. **_– ele adicionou, sorrindo. E ele fala que não consegue ler minha mente. Droga.

_Isso não é justo. Como você convenceu Alice? Ela é minha melhor amiga..._

_**Ela sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.**_ – ele tentou; olhei para ele desconfiada.

_**Tá bom... eu peguei o Porsche, aí ela prometeu não te ajudar. Ah, você não está brava comigo... está? **_– ele escreveu.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado oposto.

'Não olhe nos olhos. Não olhe para ele...' eu pensava.

_**Bella. Minha querida Bella... você sabe que me ama. **_– ele escreveu.

Encontrei seu olhar; seus olhos dourados perfeitos...

_É, eu sei._ – escrevi, relutante.

Então, o sinal tocou.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, desculpa por eu não ter postado nesses últimos dois dias... eu estava com 'pós-Lua Nova'... assisti na estreia e ontem... e pretendo assistir mais vezes... é muito perfeito, não acharam?

Vou voltar a postar todo dia. =D

Obrigada pelas reviews... estou vendo que vocês estão gostando da fic... =]

Beijos


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

Edward me deu um beijo e foi para sua próxima aula. Esse é o meu noivo... quando você precisa dele, ele não está por perto! Isso não é coisa de Edward... mas do meu _noivo _sim.

Até tentei implorar para ele... mas não... nada iria convencê-lo a me ajudar a esconder o anel.

Bom... se eu for discreta, ninguém perceberá.

Então eu vi Alice; ela tinha educação física comigo.

Ela sorriu e pôs sua cara de cachorrinho pidão. Seus olhos estavam suplicando. Bom, eu não acho que ela era tão culpada a ponto disso.

"E então, Bella, o que você vai fazer com o anel?" ela me perguntou.

Espera... _Alice _não sabe o que eu vou fazer??? Isso não pode ser bom...

Rosalie acenou para nós. Lembrei-me do que Edward havia dito e sorri.

"Bella, o que você decidiu fazer com o anel?" ela perguntou.

Calma...

"Como você sabe sobre o anel?" Edward devia ter planejado isso. Oh... eu vou... eu vou... bom... vou pensar em algo doloroso para Edward. Doloroso... que irônico.

"Ah, bom... Edward nos avisou sobre essa... situação. Bella, isso significa muito para ele." Rosalie disse. Ela se importando com outra pessoa que não seja ela?

"O que ele fez com você?" perguntei, apreensiva com a resposta.

"Ele pegou algumas coisas minhas. E vai queimar tudo se... bom... se eu te ajudar... Ele fez isso com todos nós."

Ai meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer??? Ele pode ler mentes, não posso simplesmente pedir para alguém.

Entramos no vestiário e eu troquei de roupa.

Tenho mais cinco minutos.

Respira.

Talvez eu devesse fingir que estou doente. É, vou fazer isso.

"Bella, isso não vai funcionar." Alice disse.

O professor nos chamou para entrar no ginásio.

Eu não acredito! Jessica _e _Lauren têm educação física agora. Edward _está _morto. Bom, tecnicamente ele já está... mas quando eu terminar de me vingar dele...

"Isabella, você sabe que não pode usar jóias na minha aula, não sabe?" meu professor perguntou.

_Todos_ olharam para mim.

"Ela está com alguma jóia?" alguém murmurou.

"Por que ela usaria alguma jóia?" Jessica pensou alto.

"Que tipo de jóia?" Lauren sussurrou.

"Hm... ok. Vou guardar." eu disse, em um tom baixo.

Meu professor era cruel; eu sempre soube disso.

"Não, Srta. Swan; você não vai guardar, e sim dá-la para mim. Vou ficar com ela até o final da aula." ele disse.

Droga.

"Ok..." eu murmurei.

"Bella... você vai poder torturar Edward por causa disso depois, mas seja forte... você será uma Cullen em breve." Alice sussurrou, em um tom que ninguém mais ouviria.

Tirei o anel e entreguei a meu professor.

"Isso é um anel?"

"É um anel de noivado?"

"Olha que perfeito!!"

Todos estavam encarando, comentando, e o professor disse algo sobre a minha idade.

Todos estavam suspirando e fofocando sobre o assunto.

Jessica e Lauren me olhavam como se eu fosse um extraterrestre.

Isso não é bom...

"Posso ir para a enfermaria?" perguntei ao professor "Não estou me sentindo muito bem."

O professor assentiu e Alice pegou minha mão.

E então Edward passou pela porta. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

"Com licença, mas a Sra. Keynes precisa falar com o senhor." ele disse, olhando para mim o tempo todo.

"Ah, sim. Você pode esperar aqui, Sr. Cullen? Eu volto logo. E vocês podem levar a Srta. Swan à enfermaria depois." ele disse, se dirigindo a Edward e Alice.

"Claro, ficarei feliz em levá-la." Edward disse.

"Todos estavam chocados. Até eu estava chocada. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?"

O professor saiu depois de murmurar um 'obrigado' a Edward.

E ele ficou ali, provavelmente ouvindo os pensamentos dos outros alunos.

"Eu acho que vou desmaiar." murmurei.

Edward correu até mim com uma expressão de preocupação, pelo que pude identificar, já que tudo estava ficando meio borrado.

"Vocês está bem, amor? Bella?"

E foi a última coisa que ouvi.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar agora... e eu entendo... mas... não façam isso, por favor. Vou voltar a postar um capítulo por dia. =]

Quero agradadecer as dez reviews que o último capítulo recebeu; eu fiquei muito feliz e a Hannah também.

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

E tudo ficou escuro.

_5 minutos depois (de acordo com Edward)_

Eu tentei abrir meus olhos; uma tentativa não muito bem sucedida.

Mãos frias estavam em volta de minha cintura. Internamente eu pensava em como ele era fofo...

Mas por que eu estava com o pressentimento de que algo estava errado? Certo... eu desmaiei na frente da minha turma _e_ Edward. Quem mais desmaia desse jeito? Ah sim, _mulheres grávidas._

Argh, eu já posso imaginar os boatos começando. Corei. Droga.

"Ela está bem. Amor, você pode me ouvir? Bella?"

'Óbvio que eu posso te ouvir.' pensei.

No momento eu queria abraçá-lo. Mas então me lembre... vingança.

"Bella, você está acordada?" ele perguntou, com preocupação na voz.

Ele é tão perfeito... como eu podia ficar brava com ele? Ah sim... _ele é culpado por tudo... futuros boatos, atuais boatos, e... bom... tudo._

_Mais 5 minutos depois._

O professor já havia voltado.

"Talvez nós devêssemos levá-la a enfermaria... talvez ela precise de... soro." Edward disse, um pouco... malicioso?

Calma! Ele sabe que eu estou fingindo. Como? _Alice._ É óbvio que ela me viu. Mas... por que... soro? Ah! Isso inclui agulhas. _Agulhas._

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente.

Edward sorriu.

Eu vou matá-lo.

"Bella, amor, como você está se sentindo?" ele tentou esconder o sorriso.

"Hm... estou bem. Só preciso de algo gelado dentro de mim." eu disse, inocentemente.

Só quando ouvi Alice e Rosalie rindo foi que percebi como a frase havia soado; que sentido ela adquirira.

Edward me olhou surpreso.

Ops.

Ele beijou minha testa e sussurrou para que ninguém mais ouvisse:

"Nós vamos conversar sobre isso."

É claro que vamos.

"Srta. Swan? Você precisa ir à enfermaria?" o professor – lê-se professor cruel – perguntou.

"Não, eu estou bem." respondi.

O resto da turma estava conversando sobre... deixe-me adivinhar... sobre mim?

Rosalie e Alice estavam do lado de Edward, os três sorrindo; Rose realmente estava começando a gostar de mim.

"Hm... talvez eu devesse me trocar... a aula já está quase acabando." eu disse ao professor.

"Claro. O que você precisar. Quer que alguém vá com você?" ele perguntou.

'Edward... pode?' pensei.

"Sim... Alice, você vem?"

"Claro, Bella."

"Nós podemos ir também!" Jessica e Lauren disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Idiotas.

"Ok, claro." eu sorri.

Vou mostrar a elas que não devem mexer comigo.

Hm... o que Edward havia dito sobre quando eu fico brava? Que isso o tortura, certo? Então vamos ver...

"Sr. Marx, o senhor pode me devolver meu anel? Ele pertenceu à mãe de Edward; significa muito para nós."

Edward rapidamente olhou para mim.

Eu admito... sou uma vadia quando quero ser...

Alice riu ao meu lado.

O professor devolveu-me o anel e eu o pus em minha mão esquerda, sorrindo.

A turma estava em silêncio.

Jessica e Lauren não têm idéia no que se meteram. E com _quem._

"Rose, você pode nos acompanhar?" perguntei.

Ela apenas assentiu.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui está mais um capítulo... viram como foi bom vocês não terem me matado...?

Curiosas?? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer??

Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

Lauren, Jessica, Rose, Alice e eu andamos em silêncio. Rose e Alice sorriam, animadas com o que iria acontecer, e eu estava furiosa. Por que mesmo eu havia feito isso? Temperamento idiota.

Nós entramos no vestiário e Alice me entregou minha roupa. Pelo menos não era tão ousada quanto a outra. Edward ficaria grato.

"Você está bem? Já podemos ir encontrar Edward, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou; seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Ela estava armando alguma coisa... eu também podia ajudar.

"Estou, mas não quero encontrá-lo agora... ele vai querer me dar alguma coisa cara, como sempre..." será que havia funcionado?

"Oh, você está pensando nisso de novo..." ela disse, entendendo aonde eu queria chegar "Sabe, quando Emmett me deu esse bracelete, eu tentei rejeitar, mas ele não me ouviu..."

Jessica e Lauren olhavam para nós, absorvendo cada detalhe de nossa conversa. Elas mal sabiam que...

"O que você acha, Jessica?" Alice perguntou, séria.

Alice era um gênio.

"Bom... eu..." ela começou, enquanto Alice se concentrava em ver a decisão dela.

Se todos vão começar a comentar mesmo, nós podíamos nos divertir um pouco, certo? E, bom, já que vão comentar, vamos dar algo para ser comentado... Tinha certeza que Edward _adoraria _ouvir.

De repente, Alice ficou animada, provavelmente ela tinha tido uma visão.

"Bella, você e Edward estão sérios? Quero dizer, vocês vão mesmo se casar?" Lauren perguntou.

Então, ela murmurou algo como 'ele vai deixá-la como fez ano passado.'

Idiota.

Eu vou matá-la, e depois vou matar de novo. Lenta e dolorosamente.

Alice ficou chocada, mas Rose, graças a deus, continuou calma.

"Eles estão muito sérios, Lauren. Ela será um Cullen em breve. _Minha_ futura cunhada. Mas não sei se a verei com muita freqüência, já que ela vai se mudar com Edward para a mansão que compramos em Nova Hampshire... você sabe... perto de Dartmouth." ela sorriu convincentemente.

Eu seria grata a ela pelo resto de minha vida.

"Rose... eles ainda não decidiram para qual faculdade vão. E... a nossa casa perto de Harvard é bem maior que a mansão em Nova Hampshire... tem até SPA, além da piscina..." Alice disse.

Era oficial: eu tinha as melhores cunhadas do mundo.

"Alice... nós ainda nem decidimos para onde vamos na lua-de-mel... O que você acha, Jessica?" eu perguntei, inocentemente.

As duas estavam... chocadas.

"Hm... talvez... Paris?" ela sugeriu.

"Não! Eles vão para Paris no verão, não na lua-de-mel... é clichê... Paris... sério..." Alice chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Ele vai chutá-la, de qualquer jeito..." Lauren murmurou alto demais; provavelmente eu não deveria ter ouvido.

Chega.

Dei um tapa em seu rosto.

Vadia idiota.

Rosalie e Alice tentaram, bom, elas fingiram que tentaram, me segurar.

Acabei provocando um corte minúsculo no rosto de Lauren, nada notável. O problema foi que uma mísera gota de sangue estragou o momento. Sangue... na minha mão... sangue.

"Você é idiota? Você sabe que ela desmaia toda vez que vê sangue!" Alice gritou, como se a culpa fosse de Lauren.

"Sua vadia! Nós somos muito superiores para você!" Rose disse.

Só eu achava que isso não fazia muito sentido? Bom... mas até que ela merecia.

E então, eu estava no escuro de novo.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, obrigada pelas reviews de vocês! É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da fic!

Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

"Eu vou matar aquelas vadias!!!" Alice disse, zangada.

"E eu vou ficar feliz em te ajudar." Rosalie disse.

"Coitadas." murmurei.

Senti a mão de Edward na minha,

"Bella, amor, como você está?" ele perguntou, com carinho.

O que eu faria sem ele? Ei, espera... ele não me salvou... Rose e Alice que me salvaram...!

"Como a única quase vampira que desmaia quando vê sangue está se sentindo?" Emmett perguntou.

Quando eu virar uma vampira eu vou chutar a bunda dele. E ninguém vai me impedir.

"Eu estou bem. Rose, você é meu anjo da guarda, sem dúvida. Muito obrigada. E você também, Alice." eu disse, sorrindo.

Elas sorriram para mim.

"Bella... não foi tão mal assim..." Edward disse, com um biquinho. Oi? Edward... fazendo... biquinho?

"Oh... que fofinho! O pequeno Edward fazendo biquinho... Bella... eu o conheço há 80 anos e ele nunca fez isso... como você consegue?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bom, eu nunca o vi assim também... eu não sei o que..." Edward me interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado.

Quando terminou de me beijar ele ficou me olhando. E eu me perdi.

"Cara... eu não precisava ver isso...! Emmett resmungou. Por que eu não estou surpresa com isso? Ah sim... é o Emmett.

"Ela faz desse jeito." Edward disse, me olhando.

"Ok... chega dessa... coisa; ouçam. O que nós vamos fazer? Quero dizer, a gente não pode deixar isso passar. Ela... te insultou... você não está brava com isso, Bella?" Rosalie disse.

Eu assenti. E eu sabia como Edward estava naquele momento...

Então meu celular tocou. Não só o meu, mas o de Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, e o da escola inteira. Era uma mensagem.

Alice abriu-a e leu para nós.

_Queridos estudantes,_

_É um prazer informá-los a mais nova notícia de nossa escola. É claro que é sobre nosso casal favorito... bom, nosso casal E. e B. Todos vocês sabem sobre quem eu estou falando, certo? Bom, se não, posso dar-lhes algumas pistas: ela é morena, a garota pela qual muitos de vocês é apaixonado, e ele... bom... ele é E.C. Preciso dizer mais? Irei pô-los a parte de tudo que acontecer com eles e seus amigos, e é claro, sobre o casamento. Então deixe o celular por perto, você não vai querer perder nada._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girls (J. e L.)_

Elas. Estão. Mortas.

Estávamos em silêncio. Até Emmett estava chocado. Edward apenas encarava o celular, e então ele olhou para mim. Eu pisquei um olho para ele, que me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. Talvez...

"Rose... o que você estava falando sobre vingança?" eu perguntei.

Boatos sempre me fizeram corar, e eu não duvidava que pudesse estar da cor de um tomate agora, mas... eu só queria me divertir com isso. Estranho.

Rosalie me olhou surpresa, por um momento.

"Bom... nós estávamos pensando..." ela e Alice começaram a falar do plano.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews de vocês! Adorei todas!

Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

"Então, se eu entendi certo... vocês não querem que eu faça nada?" eu perguntei, meio zangada.

Poxa, isso não é justo. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa; eu _preciso._

"Bom, não exatamente. Na verdade, nós estávamos pensando em... Edward! Pare de me encarar! Ela quer vingança, ué... Então... Bella... nós queremos que vice seduza Mike Newton." Rosalie disse.

Que porra é essa? Não! Eu não quero fazer isso! A Jessica vai me matar... Espera... Jessica com raiva? Uhuul! Gostei do plano.

"Ok." eu disse.

Todos olharam para mim surpresos. Menos uma pessoa. Adivinha quem...

Ok... eu nunca vi Edward Cullen tão zangado. Nunca. E olha que eu já fiz várias idiotices... mas ele nunca ficou assim. Isso não é bom; não pode ser. Edward grunhiu. E quando meus olhos encontraram os seus vi que ele estava realmente zangado.

"Bella, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso saindo da sua boca." ele disse, numa voz um pouco diferente.

Medo. O lado de vampiro dele era visível naquele momento.

Tentei esquecer a reação de Edward e o jeito como ele me olhava. E então senti algo, coragem, talvez.

"Edward, eu disse sim." eu disse, olhando para ele.

Emmett me observava surpreso.

Edward continuava me encarando, até que fechou os olhos e cruzou as mãos.

"Bella..." ele murmurou, sem abrir os olhos.

"Edward, amor, olhe para mim. Por favor. Edward... por favor."

Seus olhos abriram na palavra mágica... eu sabia que era sua fraqueza.

"Bella, querida... ouça. Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso... estamos entendidos?" ele perguntou.

"Edward... por favor... por favor... vamos fazer um acordo." eu supliquei.

Seu olhar foi ficando mais suave... ele iria acabar concordando.

"Eu nunca mais vou fazer acordos com você, eu prometi a mim mesmo que naquela noite nós fizemos nosso último. Sem acordos, Bella." ele disse, convencido.

"Você fez o Edward fazer um acordo?? Você é meu ídolo, Bella." Emmett disse, totalmente fora de hora.

Eu apenas ignorei. Rosalie sorriu para mim. Provavelmente eu era a única que tinha essa influência em Edward. Só eu.

Edward continuava olhando para mim.

"Edward, amor, por favor, ouça... e depois, se você ainda quiser, pode discordar. Ok... a partir de agora você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo... mesmo coisas que até hoje eu não permitia. Você pode comprar para mim presentes caros, um carro novo, uma casa... qualquer coisa... eu não vou mais rejeitar. Você pode até me surpreender que eu não vou ligar. O que você quiser. Só me deixe seduzir Mike. Não seja ciumento, Edward... por favor." essa era minha última tentativa.

"Hm... o que eu quiser?" ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, tentando esconder o sorriso. Ele não conseguia resistir a presentes.

"Bella, você vai ser meu fim... algum dia." ele disse, tentando continuar calmo.

Não me preocupei mais em esconder o que sentia. Pulei em seus braços e comecei a beijá-lo; ele respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Depois de um minuto ou alguma coisa assim, Emmett tossiu. Depois de mais algum tempo, Rosalie tossiu. E então Alice resmungou algo sobre 'bom comportamento'.

Então, após mais algum tempo, Edward terminou o beijo e sorriu.

"Emmett, Rose... parem de pensar sobre... isso. Nós já nos separamos." ele disse.

"Eu sei... é só que é engraçado ver essa expressão no seu rosto depois de 70 anos." Emmett disse, brincalhão "Nós só queríamos saber..."

" Ei... essa conversa está indo para a direção errada." eu gritei, interrompendo-o.

"Já que é assim...Edward, _por favor..._" Alice tentou.

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Isso só funciona para mim, Alice... só para mim." eu disse.

"Você é um monstro, Bella..." Edward disse.

Eu sorri.

É... talvez eu fosse... veremos.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro, eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic... inclusive aquelas que não deixaram reviews... [OBS: Eu adorei as reviews de quem deixou! E foram muitas! Fiquei muito feliz com isso!]

Bom, outra coisa... eu sei que os capítulos não são muito grandes... mas essa fic é uma tradução... e foi assim que a autora fez... então...

Beijos!


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Eu estava deitada na cama.

Amanhã será totalmente embaraçoso. Eu vou seduzir o _Mike_. Isso é... podre.

De acordo com Edward, não será difícil... mas mesmo assim vai ser embaraçoso. E Edward ficará com raiva; e Emmett vai... bom... eu nem consigo imaginar. E a roupa que Alice escolheu para mim?? Posso dizer que Edward terá problemas com seu autocontrole. Pelo menos há uma coisa boa.

Falando em Edward, eu não sei porque ele não está aqui. Ele me disse que tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Bom... mas ele não está bravo comigo... eu espero. Ele _não _está...

Mas... então por que ele não está aqui? Talvez tenha a ver com o casamento. Alice deve estar torturando-o e ele não quis me contar para me proteger dessa tortura. É; deve ser. Ele é tão fofo.

_7:00h_

Acordei.

Olhei em volta do quarto; ele não estava lá. Então eu fui até o banheiro; tomei um banho rápido e pus minha roupa: uma minissaia Valentino com botas pretas de salto Louboutin, uma bolsa roxa Birkin, uma blusa com corte em V e meu novo casaco Marc Jacobs. Alice me obrigou a gravar todos os nomes; ela disse que eu precisava. Não tenho certeza se isso é verdade... Alice sempre quis me vestir... e agora é a grande oportunidade dela.

Eu tinha que sair naquele momento ou eu chegaria atrasada.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com... _aquilo_. Brilhante, preto, grande, elegante... aquilo era para mim? Edward é louco... ele não tem permissão de fazer isso!

Calma... ele tem sim...! Ontem eu prometi que ele poderia me dar o que ele quisesse... mas um _carro_?

Eu tinha que admitir que era um carro legal... mas... um _carro?_

Andei em direção a ele e encontrei um bilhete na janela.

_E então, Bella, gostou do seu presente? Alice escolheu as cores. É uma Mercedes. E você tem que vir para a aula com ela... lembre-se do nosso acordo de ontem. E você deve ir se acostumando... porque... desde que nós vamos nos casar, eu vou te dar um presente a cada dia. E você não vai rejeitar. Mal posso esperar para vê-la no colégio hoje._

_Te amo,_

_Edward._

Por que eu tinha que ter um namorado inteligente? Por que ele não podia somente esquecer o que eu disse como as outras pessoas normalmente fazem? Ah... memória de vampiro.

Mas ele não pode me fazer dirigir isso... eu ainda tenho a caminhonete. Bom... até eu ler a última parte:

_PS: E nem pense em usar a caminhonete. Vamos somente dizer que Emmett está com ela. E, se Alice estiver certa, você tem exatamente dez minutos até a aula começar. Estou te esperando._

Olhei para meu relógio; Alice estava certa! Olhei para o carro novamente, e percebi que ele tinha pequenos detalhes em roxo, do mesmo tom da minha blusa. _Alice_.

Entrei no carro; tinha o aroma de... Edward? Isso era bom... pena que eu estava brava com ele. E não vou deixar essa passar. Não dessa vez.

Dirigi mais rápido do que nunca. O carro era incrível, eu não tinha idéia a que velocidade eu estava indo. Gostei. Edward não precisa saber que eu acho isso.

Quando eu cheguei à Forks High School e saí do carro, pude ouvir suspiros – e até alguns assobios – e ver que as pessoas me encaravam. Vamos ver como Edward reagiria.

Vi que Mike olhava para mim surpreso – que nojo –, Lauren e Jessica estavam completamente maravilhadas com o carro... a única pessoa que estava meio brava e meio satisfeita era Edward.

Ele começou a andar em minha direção, e eu pude sentir que meu coração batia mais rápido do que de costume. E eu corei... que novidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Estamos chegando na reta final da fic... faltam mais cinco capítulos... =[

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos!


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

"Oi." Edward disse, em sua voz perfeita.

Havia um estranho brilho em seus olhos. Por quê?

"Oi." essa foi minha resposta super criativa para ele.

Sério, como você diz somente 'oi' para... ah, eu já estava esquecendo... eu estou brava com ele... certo. Comecei a encará-lo... seus olhos dourados começaram a me... ah não, de novo não! Ele continuou apenas olhando para mim.

"Pare com isso!!!! eu disse.

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha, brincalhão.

"Edward, pare de fazer isso ou eu..." eu comecei.

Mas ele me interrompeu com seus lábios em meus, e me levantou suavemente do chão. Ouvi suspiros e Emmett (quem mais poderia ser?) assobiou.

Depois de algum tempo alguém tossiu, de propósito.

Edward rapidamente se separou e algumas pessoas riram. Jessica e Lauren nos olhavam com expressões enojadas... a vingança é doce.

"Então... Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan... estou feliz que vocês se separaram. Agora... vocês dois... se apressem! A aula já vai começar!" o diretos disse, um pouco bravo.

"Estamos noivos de qualquer jeito... o que tem de mais?" eu murmurei.

Edward riu disfarçadamente, assim como Alice e Jasper.

"Você tem algo para dizer, Srta. Swan?" o diretos perguntou.

"Não, senhor... na verdade não." eu sorri, e Edward também.

Mentir era um dom... eu tive o melhor professor de todos.

Fomos andando em direção ao prédio e Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a nós.

"E aí, maninho... aquilo foi um pouco rude... fazer algo daquele tipo na frente de todo mundo... Estou tão orgulhoso de você!" Emmett disse.

"Edward, aquilo foi um pouco inapropriado." – Jasper, mais conhecido como 'estraga prazeres' disse.

Por que ele sempre é tão responsável? Quero dizer... nós não fizemos nada de mais... Nós já fizemos coisas muito piores do que aquilo... tá bem que não foi em público, mas... várias vezes.

"Bella... tente controlar seus sentimentos, ok? Eu não preciso sentir essas coisas." ele disse, desconfortável.

Todos olharam para mim. Edward levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu para mim... o _meu_ sorriso torto. Eu amo aquele sorriso!

"Bella..." Jasper disse.

Edward e Emmett riram.

"Jasper está se sentindo meio gay! É tão hilário depois de todos esses anos." Emmett disse, rindo.

Edward começou a rir.

"Edward... pare de rir ou eu ou começar a lembrar de alguns sentimentos ruins que você teve... se lembra daquela noite?" Jasper disse.

"Jasper, você pode me contar que noite foi essa?" eu perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

"Jasper, não se atreva!" Edward exclamou.

"Você o ouviu, Bella. Te conto depois... talvez." ele disse.

Que seja...

"Então, Rose... qual é o plano?" eu perguntei.

"Bom... eu estava pensando... enquanto você fala com o Mike, Alice vai filmar tudo, e depois vai enviar a cada aluno dessa escola, assinando como Lauren. Então, Jessica vai ficar com raiva dela e vai esquecer sobre você. Ou não. Mas é um bom plano." Rosalie disse.

O plano é bom... mas Rosalie era capaz de bolar um plano melhor.

"O que ele te deu?" eu perguntei.

"Desculpa... mas... as coleções novas dos meus designers favoritos." ela disse.

"Estou vendo que nós estamos jogando limpo, hein..." eu disse, olhando insistentemente para Edward.

Ele nem ao menos tentou disfarçar.

"Bella... você não me disse que eu não poderia me impor no plano. Eu permito que você... faça assim." ele disse.

"Argh... então eu acho que vou fazer depois da primeira aula, antes da aula de biologia com Edward e Alice, que vai cuidar das fotos e do vídeo. Aí ela manda para todo mundo." eu disse, ansiosa, repassando o plano.

Não vou negar, eu estava nervosa. E corando.

"Está na hora." Alice disse.

Respira... e relaxa.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente... desculpa por eu não ter postado ontem...

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews!!! Quase chegamos a 100!!! =]

Beijos!


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

* * *

Andei sozinha pelo corredor, já que meu _príncipe encantado,_ além de não me acompanhar, não deixou que ninguém o fizesse. Se Edward não fosse o amor de minha vida, eu chutaria a bunda dele. Mas ele é, e também é um vampiro _forte_, o que faz as coisas serem um pouco mais complicadas, pelo menos na parte do chute.

Então... lá vai.

Estava torcendo que eu parecesse sedutora o bastante.

_Ele _me viu. Sim, Mike Newton estava me encarando. _Idiota_.

"Oi. Eu posso falar com você?" eu perguntei, na voz mais sedutora possível.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Cla-claro." ele gaguejou, olhando para minhas pernas.

"Vem por aqui." eu disse, indo em direção ao banheiro das garotas.

Quando entramos, vir-me-ei de frente para Mike.

"Então... Mike..." eu comecei a ajeitar sua blusa, chegando mais perto "eu ouvi que você e Jessica estão ficando bem sérios... E eu gostaria de te desejar boa sorte." sussurrei em seu ouvido.

E deixei o banheiro das garotas, deixando Mike sozinha... que _idiota_... eu não conseguia parar de rir. Ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Estou vendo que você se divertiu... Enquanto eu tive que ouvir pensamentos meio inapropriados sobre minha noiva..." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "E foi por isso que eu tive que fazer isso." ele disse em uma voz baixa e sedutora... oi?

E então as caixas de som foram ligadas.

"Olá, Forks High School..." uma voz familiar disse.

Emmett Cullen está oficialmente morto.

"Eu só queria dizer uma mensagem do meu irmão Edward Cullen para sua futura esposa Bella Swan... Aqui está..." ele disse, pegando um papel dobrado do bolso "bom... se vocês não estiverem interessados... não precisam ficar aqui."

Ninguém se mexeu.

"Bella, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... você pode matar o Edward se quiser, mas Jasper e eu não... Então, Jasper lerá a mensagem." Emmett disse.

Todos olharam para mim.

"Bella, amor, eu sei que você está me odiando por causa disso, mas eu queria te agradecer por ter aceitado meu pedido..."Jasper começou, alto e claro.

Quando ele disse isso, muitas garotas suspiraram. Acho que isso foi a coisa mais doce que _elas _já ouviram na vida.

"...e eu queria que você soubesse que eu nunca amei ninguém da forma que eu te amo... Obrigado por estar comigo o tempo todo..."

Quando o olhar de Edward e o meu se encontraram, eu senti como se fosse explodir. Tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento era felicidade; felicidade de ter alguém tão especial como ele em minha vida. E não hesitei em beijá-lo.

Eu sei que isso era uma cena típica do colegial, mas eu não consegui evitar. Eu amava muito ele.

Então um grito de Jessica foi ouvido por nós.

"Lauren, eu vou te matar!!!!!!!!!!!!" ela gritou, e pulou em cima de Lauren

"Briga, briga, briga, briga..." todos gritaram.

Que coisa infantil.

"Briga, briga, briga..." eu me juntei a eles.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos!


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

Naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha com Edward, mas, como o corpo docente dessa escola tem um complô contra mim, o diretor chamou a mim e Edward em sua sala. Além de Jessica e Lauren. E Emmett e Jasper também foram punidos.

O diretor ligou para Carlisle. Como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa...

Ai, não! Espero que ele não ligue para Charlie.

De qualquer jeito aqui estou eu na sala do diretor.

"Vocês duas estão de detenção durante quatro dias; irão ajudar o Sr. Marx no ginásio." o diretor disse para Jessica e Lauren "Duas damas como vocês não deviam brigar na frente de todo mundo. Espero que vocês reflitam sobre isso nesses próximos dias. Podem ir agora."

Tentei disfarçar minha risada com tosse, mas não funcionou muito bem. Jessica e Lauren... damas? Por favor...

Jessica ficou encarando Lauren no caminho todo.

E então o diretor virou-se para nós.

"Calma. Vai dar tudo certo." Edward disse.

Senti uma onda de medo percorrer meu corpo.

"Então... Srta. Swan... Sr. Cullen... ouvi que vocês estão noivos. Os pais de vocês sabem?" ele perguntou.

Eu estava certa de que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas o que?

"Ele acha exatamente o que Charlie pensou quando descobriu." Edward disse, num sussurro para mim "Sim, eles sabem." ele respondeu para o diretor.

Ai meu deus! Ele acha que eu estou grávida?!?! Ele acha que eu... O diretor acha que eu... dormi com Edward...?!?!?

E então outra sensação tomou conta de mim; e logo eu estava no escuro.

_Alguns minutos depois_

"Srta. Swan, como você está se sentindo?" o diretor perguntou.

Eu abri meus olhos.

A mão de Edward estava em meu rosto e ele sorriu para mim. É claro que ele sabia que eu ficaria bem.

"Bella... amor... você está bem? Eu estava tão preocupado." ele disse, com uma expressão falsa.

Eu tentei não rolar os olhos.

"Chamei os pais de vocês dois aqui. Eles já devem estar chegando." eu acho que eu não estou bem.

"Shhh... amor... vai ficar tudo bem." Edward sussurrou e beijou minha testa.

"Mas eu, pessoalmente, arrumarei um médico para fazer alguns testes em você, Srta. Swan. Estou muito preocupado." o diretor disse.

E então ele saiu da sala.

Edward e eu estávamos sozinhos na sala e eu pensei em uma coisa... por que todos achavam que eu estava grávida? Por causa do _príncipe_ ao meu lado.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua." eu disse, fria.

Ele me olhou; seus olhos dourados estavam tristes. Ele estava magoado pelo que eu havia dito.

"Mas ainda foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já fez por mim." eu tentei concertar.

Por que eu estava me sentindo culpada? Jasper estava por perto?

E ele sorriu e eu sabia que tudo estava bem, e o beijei.

"Eu te amo." eu disse, sorrindo, contra seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo." ele disse, e me beijou com tanta paixão que eu tenho certeza que até Emmett e Rose ficariam sem graça.

Então a porta se abriu e um Charlie bravo e um Carlisle relaxado entraram na sala.

Eu ainda estava abraçada a Edward, e os botões de sua blusa estavam... bom, não estavam no lugar certo.

Quando isso aconteceu?

Charlie foi ficando cada vez mais bravo, e Carlisle olhou para Edward.

Eu nem notei que o diretor estava lá, totalmente chocado.

"Nós todos precisamos conversar." ele disse, sério.

Sobre o que? Prevenção?

Ah, não!

* * *

**N/A:** Antepenúltimo capítulo... =[

Adorei as reviews de vocês!

Beijos!


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

"Bella..." Charlie murmurou.

Eu estou encrencada.

A expressão de Carlisle estava séria, mas eu aposto que ele até que estava se divertindo com a situação. Mas ele era o pai de Edward, então...

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Edward, e nossas mãos se tocaram. Isso estava parecendo aquelas cenas de filme... e isso é uma droga.

"Então... Sr. Cullen... Chefe Swan... eu chamei vocês porque seus filhos estavam agindo inapropriadamente. Eu sei que eles já são adultos, mas ainda freqüentam a instituição e precisam preservar nossa reputação." o Sr. Chato disse...

Como se nós estivéssemos fazendo algo ruim... por favor! Nós só estávamos nos beijando! Um beijo intenso... mas ainda só um beijo... Quando eu virar uma vampira, vou fazer uma visitinha particular a ele.

"Sr. Cullen, seus filhos estavam usando as propriedades da escola sem permissão. Eles entraram na minha sala e usaram o alto-falante. Estavam dando um péssimo exemplo aos alunos mais novos. Espero que você faça alguma coisa." ele disse.

"Com licença, mas por que você me chamou?" Charlie perguntou.

É... por que você chamou ele?

O diretor o olhou surpreso.

"Sr. Swan... quero que você saiba que não permitimos gravidez nessa instituição. Mas como estamos no final do ano, farei uma exceção." ele disse, educadamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Eu estava me corroendo de raiva por dentro.

Mas eu estava com raiva da pessoa certa, ao contrário de Charlie... Adivinhem com quem Charlie estava zangado...

"Isabella Marie Swan! Eu perguntei se você estava grávida e você disse que não! Eu não acredito...!!!" ele gritou.

"Mas, pai... eu..." eu disse, defensivamente.

Edward parecia temeroso, e isso não era bom.

Charlie me ignorou completamente.

"E você! Eu sempre soube que você não era bom para ela, mas agora eu tenho certeza! Isabella, estou muito desapontado!" ele continuou.

"Charlie, acalme-se." Carlisle interveio "Primeiro, Bella não está grávida. Ela não tem apresentado nenhum sintoma. E ela e Edward são muito responsáveis, não acho que eles fariam algo tão estúpido como uma gravidez não-planejada."

A expressão de Charlie se suavizou um pouco e ele voltou a respirar.

"Eu acho que você está certo, Sr. Cullen; eles são nossos melhores alunos." o diretor disse.

Há-há. Edward era o melhor aluno, não eu.

"Bom, já que tudo está esclarecido, vocês devem voltar para suas classes. Foi muito bom falar com vocês." ele apertou a mão de Charlie e Carlisle.

E então nós todos saímos da sala.

Aquilo foi... muito estranho para pôr em palavras.

Charlie estava... pensando. Lá vamos nós...

"Desculpe-me. Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Você é bom para ela. Pode me perdoar?" ele perguntou a Edward.

Com licença??? E eu??? Ele gritou comigo também!!!

Eu tossi, mas ele não disse nada.

Eu tossi de novo; ele me ignorou totalmente.

Então, seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

"E... usem camisinha." ele disse, mais vermelho que um tomate, e foi embora.

Carlisle e Edward olhavam para mim, como se estivessem esperando por alguma coisa. Então, eu senti minhas bochechas quentes.

Carlisle riu e foi embora.

"Você é tão adorável quando cora." Edward sorriu e me beijou.

E ele beijava bem. Amém.

* * *

**N/A:** Último capítulo amanhã! =[ *infelizmente*

Adorei as reviews!

Beijos!


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

* * *

Quando Edward e eu chegamos no refeitório para almoçar, todos estavam nos olhando. Mas por quê? Acho que havia algo que eu deveria saber, mas eu não me importava.

Porém, eu continuava curiosa.

Um garoto olhou para mim e sussurrou algo para seu amigo. Eles provavelmente estavam falando sobre algo estúpido, como meu cabelo estava ou... Quem eu estou querendo enganar? O que está acontecendo aqui??

Edward comprou nosso almoço e nos sentamos com Alice e Jasper. Onde estavam Rosalie e Emmett?

Oh. Coisas perturbadoras começaram a surgir na minha cabeça. Por que eu fui querer saber?

Alice e Edward conversavam silenciosamente, e Jasper ouvia tudo.

Eu quero ser um vampiro!

Olhei em volta; Jessica e Lauren não falavam nada uma com a outra, estavam em silêncio. Ninguém mandou mexer comigo.

"E aí?" Emmett perguntou, feliz; ele e Rosalie tinham grandes sorrisos estampados em seus rostos.

"Por favor... sem imagens... eu estou implorando!" Edward pediu, e fechou os olhos.

Eu o beijei e ele sorriu para mim.

"Você acha isso desconfortável? Eu tive que sentir!" Jasper disse.

Isso era verdade.

"Ok, seus estraga-prazeres. Bella, você fez?" Rosalie perguntou, impaciente.

"Hm... não. Eu não sei o que escrever." eu disse.

O rosto de Alice se iluminou, ela tinha _aquele _brilho nos olhos.

"Graças a deus eu sabia o que ia acontecer... então... eu escrevi uma coisa especial para nossos amigos... no estilo Cullen." ela disse, em sua voz cantada.

Essa é a minha cunhada!

"Você está pronta? Eu vou enviar em 4...3...2...1...agora." ela disse, em uma voz segura.

Meu celular apitou, assim como o de todo mundo.

Abri a mensagem de Alice.

O_lá, Forks High School._

_Nós só queríamos informá-los sobre o casamento do ano. Sim, esse mesmo. Meu irmão e Bella Swan vão se casar em breve, e nenhum de vocês está convidado. Espero que vocês tenham um ótimo verão. E, se vocês esqueceram como as pessoas que mexem conosco acabam, só olhe para o canto. Vocês verão duas garotas inferiores. Elas parecem familiares para vocês? Eu não faço idéia de quem elas são, mas, quem liga? E se você ainda não entendeu o que eu quero dizer, eu te direi: _nunca mexa com um Cullen!

_Entenderam? Tenho certeza que sim._

_xoxo,_

_Cullen girls._

Um silêncio absoluto reinou por um segundo. E então alguém gritou:

"É isso aí, Cullens!!!" todos riram.

Eu vou sentir falta disso. Ou não. Veremos.

* * *

"O que você planejou para nós essa noite?" eu perguntei a Edward, na minha voz sedutora.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

"Você quer dizer o que _nós_ planejamos para essa noite..." Emmett e Alice guincharam.

Não! O que eles estavam fazendo aqui? Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas uma mão fria me parou. Eu vi Edward sorrir. Ele estava aprovando aquilo?

Bom... se ele não quer uma noite romântica comigo... eu também não quero.

Ok, como se fosse verdade.

Meus olhos desapontados encontraram os de Edward.

Emmett começou a rir e Alice estava muito animada. Normalmente as coisas não acabam bem para mim quando Alice está muito animada.

"E se eu não quiser ir?" eu perguntei "Vocês vão me arrastar até lá?" eu acrescentei, brincando.

Edward olhou para Alice, surpreso. Eu não acredito nisso.

"Vocês vão, certo?" eu disse.

Edward riu e Emmett assentiu.

"Amor, você vai adorar, acredite em mim. É uma surpresa." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu acho que eu não tenho escolha.

"Bom... eu acho que vai ser legal passar a noite com vocês. Tenho certeza que vou amar contanto que eu esteja com você." eu sussurrei bem perto do ouvido de Edward.

Emmett sorriu.

"Isso é tão gentil da sua parte, Bella." ele disse.

"Ela estava falando sobre Edward, Emmett." Alice disse.

Edward e eu rimos.

Então o telefone de Alice tocou, e ela correu para a cozinha para atender. Edward e Emmett conseguiam ouvir, de qualquer jeito. Era óbvio que ela não queria que eu ouvisse. Estou me sentindo excluída.

Eu já disse que odeio surpresas?

Alice logo apareceu na minha frente novamente, e piscou um olho para mim.

"Bella, tudo está pronto. A única coisa que está faltando é fazer você ficar linda." Alice disse, animada.

"Ela sempre está linda." Edward disse, me olhando apaixonadamente.

Abracei-o e me estiquei para beijá-lo, mas antes que eu conseguisse, Emmett disse:

"Ok, pombinhos... chega. Nós não temos muito tempo."

Qual era o problema dele?

"Ah... você e Rosalie tiveram uma briga, não foi?" Edward disse, respondendo a minha pergunta.

Emmett o olhou.

"Você vai ver na minha mente de qualquer jeito." ele disse, e então se virou para Alice "Mas você pode ver que nós vamos nos resolver logo, certo, Alice?"

Edward riu.

Alice apenas ignorou e gritou, literalmente:

"Bella, vamos!"

Alice escolheu minha roupa, realmente era bonita.

Desci as escadas e nós entramos no Volvo de Edward.

Emmett foi falando comigo o caminho inteiro, e eu nem consegui perceber para onde nós estávamos indo.

Quando paramos em frente à casa dos Cullens, eu estava surpresa.

O carro de Rosalie não estava na garagem, ela tinha ido a algum lugar.

E a viatura de Charlie estava lá também. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Alice, o ser quicante da família, fazia exatamente o que seu nome sugeria, Emmett estava sorrindo e Edward estava ansioso para ver minha reação.

Assim que entramos na casa, uma voz feliz e familiar falou:

"Bella!"

Meus olhos estavam molhados quando eu me virei e vi minha mãe ali. Corri e abracei-a.

"Mãe! Quando você chegou aqui?" eu gritei, feliz, enquanto ela me abraçava e me beijava "Onde está o Phill?"

Ela me contou sobre tudo; Phill havia conseguido um emprego em um colégio, e estava muito feliz.

"Você está linda. Quando é o grande dia?" ela perguntou, nervosa.

Esme e Alice começaram a falar sobre o casamento e Carlisle nos chamou para a sala de jantar.

Nós nos sentamos e nos servimos. Todos os Cullens comeram um pouco, com exceção de Rosalie, que disse estar em uma dieta.

As expressões que eles fizeram quando sentiram o cheiro e provaram a comida foi engraçada. Comecei a rir descontroladamente e Edward se juntou a mim.

Logo todos estavam rindo... eu estava rindo com minha família.

A vida pode ser mais perfeita do que isso?

**_FIM_**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu nunca pensei que terminaria alguma fic! É realmente muito triste, mas estou muito orgulhosa de ter conseguido!

Eu queria agradacer a todos que leram, acompanharam, deixaram reviews, adicionaram a fic aos favoritos, ao story alert, que me adicionaram aos autores favoritos... enfim, a todos que me incentivaram a traduzir essa fic. Muito obrigada!

Mais uma vez lembrando que os créditos são da Hannah... e ela também está muito feliz com o sucesso da fic.

Terminada essa etapa, hoje eu começarei a postar uma nova fic, também tradução, chamada **The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**, e espero que vocês acompanhem também! Procurem no meu perfil ou na página do Twilight Fanfiction Archive.

Beijos a todos!


End file.
